The Path of Power
by Superale2
Summary: AU: High-School! Goku and Vegeta the only survivors of the Saiyan Family that was wiped out by the most dangerous Mafias of the World, The Cold Family, Now moving to Japan to seek for a new life will they be able to get revenge against them or will fail miserably? Takes place on the Real World! Goku/Harem and maybe Vegeta/Harem! OOC Goku and Vegeta! DBZxMulti-Crossover


**Helloooooooooo Guys! I'm Superale2 here to bring you guys a new story! As you guys can see this story will be side story since I'm giving more focused to Golden Fairy in witch I recommend you guys to watch if you're reading this! This story will be basically about Goku in High school, Yes in high school.. I know it sounds kinda boring an all but I'm going to have different elements from games like GTA V and all that but that doesn't mean I'll bring those characters in**

 **This story is a Dragon Ball Z X Anime X-Overs but the two anime characters cast I'm mostly focusing on are Fairy Tail and DBZ Characters and others from popular Anime's, He'll I might even use some of the cast I'm using in Golden Fairy, Oh nobody will have superpowers! This will take place in the Actual World, Year 2015! But that doesn't mean some of the characters will have something special, Also some of the characters like Goku will act OOC so don't expect him to be all that naive to the world but he will somehow be the Goku we all know**

 **Pairing I'm still undecided yet but I think I'll give our main protagonist a Harem and some other characters Canon pairings.. Also Goku won't be only the main protagonist, Vegeta and some other characters that I have in plan will have important rolls, Well since that's about it let's get stared!**

 **I Do not own any Shonen or Shojo character! They correspond to their respective Authors! Please support the official Release!**

 **Unravel Theme Song**

 **Chapter 1: A New Beginning...**

* * *

 _ **In a Airplane Flying towards Japan...**_

He knew he had this coming... That sooner or later his enemies will find him and kill him off for good in revenge of what his Father did against them..

Of Course he has been preparing for that fated day since his Family were Martial Artists and experienced with guns they taught him everything he knew but that wasn't enough for the terror they did to him and what he loved

The Cold Family... Know Worldwide as being one of the strongest Mafias around the American Continent and reaching around the world with their connections and have a terrible grudge against his family.. Known as the Saiyans.. He only clenched his fist so hard in frustration knowing that they are the responsible of killing off his family and friends that he considered close for him and he was to late when he found out.. The Saiyans were warriors since they born and they are more aggressive than the Spartans, They have kept the bloodline going since Ancient Times and being part of history.. The Cold Family and the Saiyans have been fighting since he can remember but his father and other of his friends found out something that the Cold Family and the World Government want to keep in secret for the world..

He Gave a sighed looking at the window of his seat, His Blonde Spiky hair and deep ocean eyes being reflected towards him, He was wearing a Normal orange shirt with a weird symbol in the back of the shirt, He was wearing blue jeans and White Air Force Nikes, He had the body of an Olympian showing that he works out a lot and around his neck he was wearing a weird orange ball with 4 stars.. He was Kakarot a 16 Years-Old and father of Bardock a S-Class Agent of the extinct Saiyan Family..

"You need to keep moving forward Kakarot.." It came from a voice next to him

Kakarot only gave a faint smile still looking at the Blue sky and clouds passing each second, The person who was talking to him was Black Haired with completely Spiky Hair standing up, He was wearing a Dark Blue shirt with buttons, khakis shorts and Black Air Force Nikes.. He had also the body of an Olympian and seem to workout a lot.. His name was Vegeta.. A 17 Years-Old and The Prince of the Saiyan Family and one of Kakarot's closest friend..

"I know Vegeta but... What the Cold Family did in that night.. I can't forgive them" Replied Kakarot in a sensitive tone and with anger leaking off

"And I Understand what they did to the whole family is unforgivable! But you have to understand that we are wanted by the Cold Family who can easily wipe us off from the face of the earth and get away with it!" Vegeta said in a frustrated tone and with anger " That's the reason we need to move to another country that doesn't recognize us at all"

Kakarot looked back at him with a small smirk and said "That's why you choose Japan? You know that there's the Dragneel's and the Uchihas.. Also let's not forget about the Uzumakis who basically conquer the depths of Tokyo"

"Don't tell me you are scared of these families Kakarot?" Vegeta smirked back with amusement "We might be the last two of out Families but out Saiyan Pride won't die until we give our last breath!"

Kakarot gave a small chuckle at this, If there's something his bloodline and the Saiyan Family will never cease to exist are their pride.. The blonde haired teenager knew that Vegeta was one of the most proud ones that he knew

"To be honest I'm excited for what awaits for us in Japan.. Where the Saiyans were born and feared throughout the ancient times" Replied Kakarot with a hint of excitement

"It seems someone has been doing it's homework" Stared Vegeta to tease Kakarot "You just prove me wrong that you're brain it's not dense at all"

"Shut up!" Yelled softly at Vegeta so he can't be heard by the other passengers "Just because I don't some certain stuff like romance doesn't mean that I'm Dense as fuck"

"Yeah sure.. Everybody will believe that bullshit hahaha" Stated The Prince in a mocking tone towards Kakarot and

"Fuck you" Murmured Kakarot with a small smile

 _ **Scene Change... Narita International Airport.. Japan**_

Kakarot and Vegeta were waiting outside of the Airport for a taxi to come by with their luggage, It took them an hour to get through Immigration witch it was a pain in the ass for both of them, Before coming to Japan Vegeta told his friend to change his name to Son Goku and Dye his hair blonde so he can't be recognize by the Japanese Mafia Families and not being hunted down, The Prince grabbed something from his pocked a pack of Cigarets called Marlboro and stared to light up one for him, he gave a normal inhale making the smoke coming in to his system and he exhales the smoke with some relief

"That feels great.." Said Vegeta to himself and took another inhale "Kakarot.. You want a cig?" Offered to his best friend a cigaret

"Those things are going to kill you Vegeta.." Said to the prince shaking his head but grabbed the cig nonetheless and stared to light it up and took an inhale "I mean I don't care if you smoke this once in a while but smoking it everyday it's going to kill you're lungs" Exhales the smoke from his mouth and with a concerned tone

"Says the one who smokes weed everyday to feel happy eh?" Said Vegeta with a smirk on his face and holding the cigarette on his left hand "That shit be killing you're brain cell and making you more dense than ever"

"At least weed doesn't kill people like cigs!" Kakarot replies back with a defending tone and takes another inhale of his boogie "Wondering to ask where are we going to live and stay"

The Prince took an last inhale of his finished cig and throws it out "There's a house that my father left in the outsides of Tokyo.. It's in the town of Magnolia and there we can go to one of their precious school"

"Wait don't you mean that school?!" Said Kakarot in shock

"That's right Kakarot! Magnolia High School, Home of the Fairies!" Replied Vegeta in a proud tone "That's were we can start our territory and put the name on the map"

"Believing that we are going to one of the most precious schools in Japan..." Said Kakarot aka Son Goku to himself " But that school is where one of the Dragneel goes to and other famous rich people?"

"We are from the Saiyan Family Kakarot! We deserve to be in a good High School, Beside I bet you're going to get laid there since the girls are amazing from what I heard" replied with a tease tone towards his friend

"I don't even want to talk about love" Stated Kakarot with a serious tone and took a deep inhale of his cig "Back home I never was the Casanova that you are, even I was jealous of you getting all laid and shit with other girls, Hell I even haven't got my first kiss" yelled to his friend

"It's because you're really picky Kakarot.. You need to start from somewhere, being nice nice and not being confident to yourself it prevent you from getting a girl but don't worry you will soon get one" Stated the Prince with a smirk " I'll even dye my hair Blue if you manage to get a Harem!"

"What's a Harem?" Asked Kakarot with a curiosity on his face

The Prince of the Saiyans stared to looked at Kakarot with annoying eyes when he heard what his dense friend said, He shook his head and grabbed his luggage

"That's why you're a Dense Idiot Kakarot.. Look there's the Cab to take us to Magnolia" Replied Vegeta towards his friend and got in to the cab with his luggage

"Come on Vegeta! Tell me what a Harem is!" Whined Kakarot towards The black haired and going in to the Taxi

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Vegeta and Kakarot have been quiet the whole trip in the cab waiting to arrived to Magnolia, In the trip they have been appreciating the view of Tokyo Japan, The most modernize city and the home of Anime and Manga, Of course both of them were Fans of Anime especially of a series called Dragon Ball Super that they watch every Sunday mornings and they don't miss any episode, The Blond Haired have seen glimpses of the depts of Tokyo like robbing innocent people or beating them in dead ends, It was one of the many things he hated when people with more power take advantage of the weak..

The trip only lasted for an hour when they reached to The Town of Magnolia and from what Vegeta has heard is that the Legal age of drinking and smoking in this town is 16, He knew he was going to have fun in the clubs and bar and he definitely is going to expect Juniors and Seniors from Magnolia High School be there

Few Minutes Later they reached to the street where Vegeta's Decease father used to have a house for vacations, And Kakarot could say he was shocked from the size of the house, It was a Three Floor house with a fancy look in the outside and the front yard had a garage for two cars and a beautiful garden

"Tell me Vegeta.. How much did you father had to pay for this beautiful house" Asked Kakarot looking at the house in awe

"I actually don't know but I heard he had to pay half a Million dollars since this is a high class street in Magnolia and the cheapest one is 70,000$" Replied The Prince with a thinking pose and grabbing his luggage

"That's Crazy... But I'm not surprised at all since you're father was the King of the Family.." Stated Kakarot with a nostalgia tone remembering of his Family

"That's in the past Kakarot.. We need to move on and have a good life" Said Vegeta putting his hands on his friends shoulder "Come on, we need to get the stuff down and get everything together"

The Blond haired just nodded with a small smile, Despite Vegeta being a proud person and a pain in the ass he was someone who he can trust with, Both Saiyans got down their stuff and stared to get in to the house and to say that Kakarot was shocked from the outside he was awestruck from the inside, The insides looked like a latest modern house in the United States, It already had a giant red sofa with a 60 Inches TV and with Movie-Like Speakers only in the living room, The dining room was like how a family of 12 people would eat, The kitchen was also modern with all the stuff from 2015, The only thing they needed to buy was food in witch they were going to buy later

Then they went to the second floor witch it had 2 Giant rooms where a couple can sleep, both of their rooms has their favorite colors on their wall, Orange for Kakarot and Dark Blue for Vegeta, Both of them took a while to put all their stuff in their certain spot, The Black Haired Saiyan spoke to Kakarot and said

"Kakarot we need to but food so we can cook" Said the Prince towards his friend clenching his stomach from hunger..

"Yeah you're right... We need to have enough for for the month or else it's not going to be enough for us" Replied Kakarot chuckling and also touching his stomach "Also we need to buy beer in case we get bored of Water or Soda"

"From being a pot head you sure love Beer, mostly the Mexican Beer we used to have in the states" Vegeta replied with a normal tone but forms a smirk "But in Alcohol I beat you're ass all the time"

"Maybe that's the only thing in you can beat me" The Blonde Haired forms a smirk " In everything else I can kick you're ass, even in Martial Arts!"

"Don't make me laugh Kakarot.. I was pounding you when you suddenly came with a cheap shot that took me down" Looks at Goku aka Kakarot with a mock face "I don't even consider that as a win"

"Yeah Whatever" waved Kakarot with annoyance "Let's go get the stuff before I died from hunger"

"That's right bitch! You know that was a cheap shot" Stated Vegeta meanwhile laughing

" _This is going to be a long day setting down with Vegeta... I just hope I meet interesting people" Said Kakarot in his though and shows the middle finger to Vegeta_

 ** _Scene Change.. Supermarket of Magnolia.._**

Vegeta and Kakarot were carrying bags from the Supermarket filled with food that will last them for a month, Thanks to the strength they have develop from young age with their father they have gained great strength that makes High School Football Players pale, both of them carrying 5 bags in each hand and on The Blond's shoulder an 18 pack of Corona so they can have some when they play Video games or do something

It was already night and they were ready to go walk home but suddenly they heard a yell coming from the dead end near the supermarket, Both of them run towards that end to see a Robbery going on, The robber was wearing a black mask with black outfit and he was pointing a 9mm Gun towards a girl that looked the age of Vegeta but what was odd was that she had White Hair?

"Since when White Hair has become a trend in Japan?" Kakarot asked towards Vegeta whispering

"I don't know Kakarot! And I don't really care! I always wondered why you have to be like this" Said Vegeta in a annoying tone

"Fuck it, I'll find out later but for now let me handle this, This will be easy" Smirking and dropping down the stuff he brought from the supermarket

"You better let me have a turn next time Kakarot!" Yells the Prince towards his friend

The Saiyan waived his hand and stared to walk towards the robber, The guy was pointing the gun at the white haired girl but then notices Kakarot walking towards him and with hesitation stared to point the gun at him

"What the fuck are you here! Don't you see this a fucking robbery" Yelled the Robber towards Kakarot and pointing the gun at him

"Oi, Oi... You know pointing guns at strangers it's bad education you know" Stated Kakarot with a smirk on his face

"You better wipe that fucking smirk on you're face before I shoot you're brains out!" warned the robber with hesitation on his voice

Before the Robber could pull the trigger Kakarot at fast reacting grabbed his arms where he was holding the gun and bends his arm making him yell in pain, To shut him up Kakarot gave a powerful kick in the face making him bleed and knocking him out cold, The Saiyan walked towards the unconscious robber and grabbed the gun, He takes out the bullets and breaks the gun in half shocking the White Haired Girl who witnessed all the events

"I hope you have learned you fucking scum.. Don't rob on the weak" Said Kakarot aka Goku with a Hateful tone on his face and then looks at the White Haired Girl with his grin and said "I hope you are alright miss, I didn't want to scare you"

Now the Blonde Haired was looking at the girl in full view and for his shock, she was stunning beautiful, The white haired that looked like snow, her gazing blue eyes, The body of a top model that would make every girl jealous, she was wearing a black coat that reaches her to her knees, Blue skinny jeans and Timberlands, It looked perfect for Kakarot, The White Haired Girl was on the same boat, she could admire how cute he looked with that grin and his spiky blond hair and the body of an athletic person

"It's alright.. You actually saved me from being rob and I really appreciated what you did" said the White haired with a cute smile on her face

"Hehehe It's not of a big deal" Replied Kakarot scratching his head

"May I ask what's you're name sir?" Said with the girl still keeping a cheerful tone

"My name is Ka... I mean my name is Son Goku miss" Said Goku with also a cheerful tone "And what's you're name?"

"Mirajane Strauss.. But you can call me Mira one of the other" Said Mira with a smile

"Alright Mira! It's nice to know you but I have to go to some stuff" Replied Goku and stared to leave her but then stops and looks back at her "I hope I see you another day!"

"We definitely should!" Yelled Mira waving at the Saiyan and watching him leave "Son Goku... He's a interesting person, I wonder if he goes to Magnolia High School" Said the White Haired with a small pink tint on her face

Vegeta could see his friend Kakarot coming towards him, The Price saw how he was talking to the girl he saved and to be honest he gotta give him props to do that, he stared to clap at him in a mocking way and said

"What's this? Little Kakarot already growing up and waiting to get laid?" Stated Vegeta with a smirk on his face

"Shut the fuck up Vegeta! I had to save her and being nice on her!" replied back Kakarot in his defensive tone

"I don't blame you Kakarot.. Beside she has a really nice body have to say, you better tap that before someone else does it" still keeping his smirk towards his friend

"I hate you Vegeta" Said Goku with a small blush on his face

"I love you too Kakarot" Replied Vegeta Back in a mocking way and both of them stared to walk down to their home where they will begin a series of events that they would never expect to happen...

* * *

 **And Cut! Hey guys I hope you guys liked this first chapter of this new story and hope you can give it the same support you guys give to Golden Fairy and don't worry I'm half way with chapter 24 of the story so it will be up soon this week, alright I want to point out that Goku is OOC but yet he keeps some of his Naive in Romance, I try to keep Vegeta as prideful as he is but with some changes like teasing Goku with romance and all that stuff**

 **Some people will say that Vegeta and Goku never smoke but remember in this story they lost all their Family against an attack from the Cold Family in witch will be explained as the story progresses and some flashbacks so they need something to not feel stressful, I will not bring Chi-Chi or the other Z Fighters into the story since I don't have a roll for them, and this is taking in modern life to let you guys know, well that's it's for now, Follow, Favorite and Review this story! Have a good day!**

 **Ja-ne**


End file.
